United Republic of Ireland
, |regional_languages = |demonym = Irish |government_type = Promcapablic |ruler = Padraic Kelly |rulertitle = President |govthead = Niall Robinson |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 29th August 2011 |formation_event = |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Lapwing |area = 84,421 km2 (32,595.1 sq mi) |population = 9,571,968 |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = 93% Irish, 7% others and unspecified |allies = |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 99% |cctld = .uri |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = |time_zone = UTC/GMT +1 hour |portal = }} The United Republic of Ireland (also referred as Eire, Ireland, United Ireland, Ireland Republic) is a situated in western which controls the whole island of . It has no land borders and the nearest country is the Kingdom of Celestis which is to the east. The state is surrounded by the to the left, the to the right and the to the south. The United Republic of Ireland was formed after the unification of the and on the 29th August 2011. The nation is a signatory in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact after it gained signatory status on the 2nd September 2011. The state is a promcapablic state, one of the very few in the world. It has 4 Provinces which comprise of counties. There are 32 counties in the country each of whom have their own local council and Mayor who are responsible for governing the counties local area. History Pre United-Irish history First Contact The first known settlement in Ireland began around 8000BC, when hunters arrived from Europe via Land Bridge. Their descendants then went on to colonize the country and set up settlements. Evidence from the first occupants was found in Donegal, Cork and Offaly. They lived on birds, boar, hazelnuts ans seafood. There is no evidence of deer in Ireland during that time period and it is likely that red deer was introduced at around 4000BC when other hunters arrived. Along with many other areas in Europe, Ireland entered the Neolithic period. The neolithic period brought over animals (domesticated Oxen-Cattle, Sheep, Goats), pottery, housing and burial cultures. The Iron age began once copper was developed at around 2500BC. This period also saw the manufacture of both weapons and tools. Swords, axes, daggers, hatchets, halberds, awls, drinking utensils and horn-shaped trumpets and many others. Viking era The vikings first raided the United Republic of Ireland in 795 when they raided the southern side of Ireland and looted areas throughout Ireland. Most raids came from Norway. After nearly 80 years of looting Ireland, the vikings began establishing settlements throughout the east coast and built a fortress in Dublin. The vikings never established full control of Ireland, often fighting with local chieftains. The marked the ending of viking rule in Ireland but their settlements remained. Arrival of the Norman Throughout the 12th century, the United Republic of Ireland was politically divided into a hierarchy of petty Kingdoms by warring Kings who fought for land and supremacy over the island. One King who was exiled from Ireland fled to England to gain support from Henry II of England, and he succeeded. Henry II sent Normans over to assist Diarmuid in taking back the counties of Leinster.After receiving support from Adrian VI, Henry II landed at Waterford with a large fleet. He then became the first English King to set foot on Irish soil. The Normans took full control of the east coast of the United Republic of Ireland and began gradually taking control of western Ireland with little resistance from the local Kings. After years of power in the United Republic of Ireland, the Normans decline began with the in which the Gaelic resistance won. Celebrations took place throughout Ireland for the following weeks. English domination period After deciding to conquest the United Republic of Ireland, Elizabeth I invaded Ireland in the early 16th century and fought several brutal battles with local Kings for several years. It was only after gaining control of Dublin did Elizabeth actually gain real control of Ireland. English and Scottish protestants were then sent to Ireland as colonists.In 1800, following the failed , the British and Irish governments passed the Acts of Union which united Britain and Ireland to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. This was a very controversial decision mainly in Ireland. After this act was passed, several rebellions took place but they all eventually failed in what they had achieved to do. Several groups were also created in an attempt for independence such as the . The Easter Rising was a rebellion staged in the United Republic of Ireland throughout the Easter Week. The rising was started by Irish Republicans with the aim of ending British Rule Ireland and establishing a new Irish Republic. Led by Irish Republic Brotherhood leader, and , the rebels seized several locations in Ireland and other areas in Ireland. They then proclaimed the Irish Republic outside the GPO,raised the Irish flag and prepared for battle. The British Army were unprepared for this and were caught of guard. The British Army sent out two troops to investigate what was happening, they were shot and killed by the rebels shortly after this. 2 civilians were also shot dead by the rebels when they attacked the rebels with stones and bricks, trying to dismantle their barricade. For the next 6 says after this, both sides took heavy casualties including rebel leader James Connoly who was wounded. James then handed power over to Pearse who surrendered unconditionally to Brigadier-General Lowe. The surrender document read: "In order to prevent the further slaughter of Dublin citizens, and in the hope of saving the lives of our followers now surrounded and hopelessly outnumbered, the members of the Provisional Government present at headquarters have agreed to an unconditional surrender, and the commandants of the various districts in the City and County will order their commands to lay down arms". The British Army then arrested over 3000 men and women although the majority were released. The 16 leaders were court-martialed and executed a few days later.After failing with the Eater Rising, the IRA waged a guerilla war against the British Army in another attempt to gain independence.In the course of the fighting and amid much acrimony, the Fourth Government Ireland Act 1920 implemented Home Rule while separating the island into what the British government's Act termed "Northern Ireland" and "Southern Ireland". In July 1921, the Irish and British governments agreed a truce that halted the war. In December 1921, representatives of both governments signed an Anglo-Irish Treaty which formed the Irish Free state. Under the treaty, Northern Ireland opted out and remained part of the United Kingdom. Post Anglo Irish Treaty Under the terms of the Anglo Irish Treaty, Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland(Later became known as the Republic of Ireland) divided into to countries. Northern Ireland being apart of the United Kingdom and the Southern Ireland being an independent state with separation from the United Kingdom although it was a dominion of Great Britain which caused controversy throughout Northern Ireland and was one of the causes of the Irish Civil War. Republic of Ireland As a consequence for the creation of the Irish Free State, a civil war enraged throughout Ireland. The Belligerents were the Pro Treaty Forces which consisted of the Irish Army, Navy and Air Force and the Anti Treaty Forces which consisted of the Irish Republican Army and other republican groups. The Pro Treaty Forces supported the signing of the Anglo Irish Treaty and the Irish Free State but the Anti Treaty Forces were against the signing of the treaty and the Irish Free State which only occupied 26 of the 32 counties in Ireland. In January 1922 the government narrowly passed the Anglo Irish Treaty on a vote of 64 to 57. The Irish Free State was officially created led by and . They immediately begun establishing new organizations such as the Army, Navy, Air Corps and Civic Guard(Police Force). While this was happening, the Anti Treaty IRA led by Eamon De Valera were preparing to go to war with the new government. Several clashes between the two forces took place in months leading up to the Civil War. The civil war went on for over a year which saw the deaths off some Irish leaders such as Michael Collins who was assassinated on his way to his home town of Cork just weeks before his 32nd birthday. In the following weeks after his death, W.T Cosgrave assumed control of the country and replaced the constitution which was a controversial decision. In 1931 the parliament of UK passed a bill which granted legislative independence to the Irish Free State along with the 5 other dominions of the British Empire. In 1939 an new constitution came into affect renaming the Irish Free State to Eire or Ireland. During the World War 2, Ireland adopted a neutral stand in a period which was known as The Emergency. Reports suggest that Ireland helped the Allies during the war but this was never confirmed. In April 1949 The Republic of Ireland act was passed by the Oireachtas which described Ireland officially as the Republic of Ireland. The Republic of Ireland joined the United Nations in 1955 and the European Union in 1973. During the 70s Ireland experienced an economic depression with the consequences of high tax rates, unemployment and emigration. The troubles had an effect on the Republic of Ireland aswell. Most of the troubles came from Northern Ireland but occasionally, groups such as the PIRA would operate in the Republic of Ireland. Since the 90s, the economy of the Republic of Ireland has boosted since figures such as Mary Robinson came onto the political scene. In 2000s, the Republic became the second richest country in the world and in 2055 its per capita per GDP became the second highest in the world, being ranked behind Switzerland. Northern Ireland The Anglo Irish Treaty stated that Northern Ireland would be apart of the Irish free state but would have the opportunity to opt out of the treaty and remain part of the United Kingdom. 3 days after the treaty they opted out and were once again apart of the United Kingdom. The first years of Northern Ireland were marked with violence from the IRA who's aims were to establish a full united Ireland. The violence occurred particularly in Belfast. The violence continued and border emigration occurred. Protestants from the Free State of Ireland moved into Northern Ireland and some Catholics fled south to the Free state. This created a protestant majority in Northern Ireland which left many Catholics feeling isolated. Now under charge of Protestants, the unemployment rate for Catholics in Northern Ireland increased and discrimination off all kinds occurred. In 1935, the violence in Belfast peaked and over 2000 Catholics were forced to leave their homes. During the World War 2, Northern Ireland was frequently bombed by the Germans, leaving some parts of Belfast in ruins. After this, the IRA began their most sufficient attempt at gaining independence, political assassinations was a daily occurrence with many protestant politicians being shot dead. The troubles ended in 1998 when a peace agreement known as the Good Friday Agreement was reached between the IRA and the British Government. In 2005 the IRA officially announced a ceasefire ordering all their members to dump their arms and follow the peaceful political process of a United Ireland. This was welcomed by the Irish and British governments. In 2007, British troops ended their mission on the streets of Northern Ireland in which was a 40 year war. Post United-Irish history Foundation On 25 August, The treaty of Ireland was announced by King George I of Celestis. The treaty unified the Island of Ireland into one country known as the United Republic of Ireland with the Republic of Ireland being the primate government. Throughout the former Republic of Ireland, this news was rejoiced and thousands of people gathered and cheered in the streets. This was also rejoiced in parts of the former Northern Ireland but in protestants areas, it was despised. Thousands of protestants rioted in the streets for days on end. This sparked massive doubts about the treaty but on 29 August at 15:43, soldiers from the Republic of Ireland crossed the border into Northern Ireland. They were welcomed into areas such as Derry and Tyrone but on the 30th August 2011 at 08:46 they entered the hostile territories of East Belfast. On the outskirts of East Belfast they Army came under fire from masked men, they took no injuries and the rebels retreated into central East Belfast. It is believed this was when the creation of the UFF took place. The Irish Army retreated from East Belfast and then set up a perimeter around the area barricading everyone in. East Belfast went into lock down for 24 hours and on the 31st of August, women and children were ordered out of the area by armed masked men whose numbers were in the hundreds. At 06:30 on September 1, the Irish Army re-entered East Belfast on orders to shoot to kill anyone who presents them with a threat. The army were presented with their first threat at 07:01. While travelling through East Belfast, an RPG was fired from a back alley, the Army gave chase and after refusing to stop, the Army shot him man dead. After securing most of East Belfast, the Army moved into central East Belfast where they were presented with a bigger threat. The army and rebels exchanged gun fire for 5 more hours with both sides taking casualties. On the 1st September at 16:34, the Irish Army secured East Belfast and took full control of Northern Ireland. During the battle the Irish Army lost 24 soldiers and 13 more were wounded and the casualties for the rebels was 147 killed and 300+ wounded. East Belfast was damaged during the battle and it took weeks for civilised life to return. After this, the Irish Government created a new constitution and the country adapted the promcapablic system. The unification had a terrible effect on the economy of Ireland with the value of the Irish euro dropping significantly and several big name businesses going bankrupted and bust. Early Days The United Republic of Ireland assumed full control of Ireland. After the Battle of East Belfast, Ireland was suffering an economic depression, with the tensions with the UFF increasing. President Kelly and Ireland needed support. An emergency meeting weighed down the options to the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the STOP. After ruling out the option of both, Kelly decided that they would apply for signatory status in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. After a voting period of 72 hours, the United Republic of Ireland was granted signatory status in STOP. They received aid from the Pacific Empire and the United States of JBR several days after joining the Pact. The tensions with the UFF became a reality on the 16th September 2011 when a car bomb exploded just outside of the JBRican embassy in Dublin, reducing the building to rubble. This prompted a massive investigation by the Irish ad JBRican authorities. The attack left 122 people dead and 7 wounded but alive. Hours after the attack, President Kelly addressed the people of Ireland reassuring them that they will not be defeated by the UFF. The UFF responded by uploading a video to the internet claiming responsibility for the attack and promised more unless Northern Ireland be seceded from the rest of Ireland. The United Republic of Ireland hit back after they raided houses throughout Belfast, Dublin and Cork. They found weapons and bomb equipment and arrested 23 men of which 2 were later released. The weapons that were found in the raids were traced back to Libya. President Padraic Kelly threatened to invade Libya if any more weapons were supplied to the UFF. Gaddafi denied that he supplied the UFF with weapons 2 days after the accusation. Ronald Casey, the leader off the UFF, was eventually tracked down to the coast on Donegal where he was chased by the police for 3 days. He then obtained a fake passport and flew from Donegal to Dublin and then to Las Vegas in JBR. The JBRican Police were aware of this although they kept it from the public until they were certain it was him. A botched bank robbery by Ronald and his accomplices led the LVPD on a chase through the heart of Vegas. The chase lasted 32 minutes and ended when the car in which Ronald was in crashed and tipped over. All 3 men including Ronald were killed in the crash. On the 11th August 2011, Irish and Libyan navy ships exchanged fire for about 4 minutes which left 4 soldiers of the Irish navy dead and 3 soldiers of the Libyan navy dead. Both country's claim that it was the opposing force that first exchanged fire. On the 12th August, Irish troops began the process of mobilizing for war which has increased the tensions between the countries. On the 20th October 2011, a civil uprising in Libyan led to the Irish Armed Forces invading Libya in aid of the rebel group known as the National Transitional Council. But due to rising tensions back home, the Irish Army were forced to pull out just weeks into their mission. On the 21st November 2011, the United States of JBR declared war on the United Republic of Ireland, promising serious consequences if Ireland dont surrender to Quads control. Kelly and his administration refused to surrender to Quad who had already conquered many countries throughout the world but before any bloodshed broke out, the two countries signed a peace treaty during the 2011 Dublin Summit. On more domestic matters, the UFF and the UIF revealed that they had joined forces and were willing to do whatever it takes to win independence for Northern Ireland sparking serious fears of a civil war. On the 17th December 2011, a parcel was sent to the INN. It contained a bullet and a note saying Prepare for a big bang in the new year. Things will never be the same again. Irish Civil War On new years eve, the New Ulster Army declared war on the United Republic of Ireland promising severe consequences unless Northern Ireland be seceded from the rest of Ireland. On the same day, the Vice President James Collins was assassinated while travelling up to Donegal to spend the weekend with his family. This attack shocked Ireland and the rest off the world as a previously underestimated NUA made their mark in Ireland. Several decisive battles took place after this but on the 28th of January 2011, the leader of the NUA Chris Pock unconditionally surrendered to the Irish Army in East Belfast. He has been sentenced to a total of 490 years in prison. Post Civil War After the civil war had ended, President Padraic Kelly appointed Niall Robinson as the Vice President. Despite the fact that the war had ended, 22 NUA members staged a rising in a post office in Belfast on the 4th February 2012. The Irish Army were quick to respond and a short battle ensued. The Irish Army soon neutralised the threat and the situation was defused. World War IV On the 20th February 2012, President Padraic Kelly declared war on the Quad Empire after recent bombings took place throughout Dublin which were eventually traced back to JBR. Ireland retaliated by Declaring war on JBR and then launching an air attack on JBR city. The attack was unsuccessful but it brought relations between the two countries to a standstill for 6 tense days. On the 26th February, a JBRican naval ship entered Irish waters and exchanged gunfire with an Irish naval ship for about 2 minutes. There were no fatalities. Invasion of Ireland Post World War IV After the collapse of the Vales regime, a leaked report showed details of how Padraic Kelly and Theresa Vales were more allies than enemy's. They had agreed a deal that gave Ireland $150 million in return for an Irish shipbuilding company to construct battleships for the JBRican navy. The construction of the ships never began but the public were furious with this and many called for the impeachment of Padraic Kelly. Geography, Climate and environment The United Republic of Ireland is situated in the north-west of Europe and expands just over 32,000 sq miles. It is separated by Great Britain by the Irish sea and the North channel. To the west is the Atlantic Ocean and to the south is the Celtic Sea. The United Republic of Ireland is part of the British Isles(Ireland and Great Britain along with the surrounding Islands). The landscapes of the country consist of woodland and grassland and forests. There are numerous islands off the coast off the UR of Ireland, although many of them are uninhabited. The western landscape mostly consists of mountains, cliffs and mountains while the eastern landscape consists more of lakes, peninsulas and bays. The central lands consists alot of lowlands and forests. Agriculture is a large part of Ireland's culture and therefore, 61% of Ireland landscape is used for Agriculture and farming. Climate The weather in the United Republic of Ireland's is always subject to change and differers regionally. The east of the UR of Ireland is heavily influenced by the Atlantic Ocean and is sometimes very extreme. The central areas of Ireland is more mild and calm. The west and northern areas of Ireland vary alot and is influenced alot by the Irish and North sea. As a whole, the country receives quite warm summers and mild to extreme winters. On average, 40 days of the year are below freezing. Government and Elections The United Republic of Ireland is a promcapablic nation and is a member state of the Sunshine treaty organization Pact. When the nation was formed, it adapted a promcapablic system Promcapablic is a shortened word for Presidential-Monarchy Capitalist Democratic Republic. The President is the person who has the most power and responsibility in the UR of Ireland. Others have their share of power but ultimately, the president is in charge. The House of Comhdháil has 257 seats. The House of Comhdhail has the power to pass any law it wishes and to nominate to remove the President, Vice President or any other members of the Ard-Choiste na hÉireann although if a member of the Ard Choiste get nominated for removal, it must be approved by the other memebers. The Ard-Choiste na hÉireann is a committee made up off 39 people. Some leaders in the committee include the President and Vice President. The committee have alot of significance in the Government of the United Republic of Ireland and their vote and opinion is considered to be more important in the House of Comhdhail. In order for a law to get passed in the House of Comhdhail, it must recieve a majority vote from the members of the government and then it must be approved by the president. Presidential elections in Ireland take place every 7 years and the president can have up to two terms as president. To be able to vote in an election in the UR of Ireland one must: *Be over 21 years of age *Have been a citizen of Ireland for 4 years *Not have been in Prison in the last 2 years Foreign Relations Currently Ireland's foreign relations are mediocre with good and bad relations with certain countries. Since the formation of the country, there have been no formal meetings between Ireland and the Kingdom of Celestis and the relationship remains at a standstill. Being a former member of the EWC, Ireland maintains good relations with most European states. Military The Military of the United Republic of Ireland military known as the Armed Forces involves the Army, Naval Corps and Air Force. The total number of full time personnel is 50,000 with about 25,000 in the reserve forces. The Supreme Field Marshal is in charge of the military but the overall commander is the President. Conscription does not occur in the UR of Ireland. Since its formation on the 29th August, the number of armed forces personnel that have lost their lives is 166. Army The Army is responsible for defending the United Republic of Ireland on land and is the primary force in the Military of the UR of Ireland. The number of full time personnel in Ireland's Army is 35,000, divided into 9 infantry brigades each with their own brigade Captain who answers to the Joint Service officer of the Army. Naval Service The naval service is the navy of the United Republic of Ireland and is one of the 4 branches in the Armed Forces of the United Republic of Ireland, the others being the Army, Air Force and Special Forces. The naval service is responsible for policing the Irish territorial waters. There are just over 9000 personnel in the navy. The main roles of the Irish Navy include assisting the Coast Guard, Drug Interdiction and Overseas mission support. Air Force The Air Force is the aerial warfare branch in the Armed Forces of the United Republic of Ireland and its main responsibilities is assisting the Army and Naval Service and defending the Air Space of the UR of Ireland. There are 6000 full time personnel in the Air Force and they operate with 423 different types of aircraft and helicopters. Special Forces The Special Forces of the United Republic of Ireland are the Rónta. Ronta is Gaelic Irish for Seals. The Ronta trains with worldwide special forces such as the Navy Seals and the Delta Force. The main objectives of the Ronta are to perform operations such as Securing of vital objectives behind enemy lines, Raids, Ambushes, Sabotage, Capture of key personnel, Diversionary Operations, Delay operations, intelligence gathering among others. The number of personnel in the Ronta is unknown. Law Enforcement The Garda Síochána is the national Police force of the UR of Ireland. The force is headed by the Garda Commissioner who is appointed by the President. The current Garda Commissioner is Martin McKinney. The current number of sworn officers is 24,820. The Garda Siochana is responsible for all aspects of policing on the island of Ireland. The headquarters of the Garda Siochana is located in Dublin. An officer in the Garda Siochana is called a Garda or a Guard. The lowest rank in the Garda Siochana is a 'Garda' and the highest rank is the 'Garda Commissioner'. Every Garda in the force is equipped with a standard HAK P30 handgun, a tazer, radio, CS Spray and a baton. Economy The economy of the United Republic of Ireland is largely based around Agriculture although in recent years, Ireland has been transforming into a more modern knowledge economy. In terms of GDP per capita, Ireland is one of the wealthiest countries in Europe. Ireland has an 5% unemployment rate meaning 95% of Irish people are currently employed in work. The adopted currency of the United Republic of Ireland is the Euro. Bank notes in Ireland are issued in denominations of €100, €50, €25, €10 and €5. Coins are issued in denominations of €2, €1, €0.50, €0.25, €0.10, €0.05, €0.02 and €0.01 Culture The United Republic of Ireland have a rich cultural heritage. There are notable cultural divides between urban Irish and rural Irish, between Catholics and Protestants, between Irish-speakers in the Gaeltacht and English-speakers, between immigrants and the native population, and between travellers and the settled population. Ireland is one of the Celtic nations along with Scotland, Wales, Cornwall, Isle of Mann and Brittany. The Celtic culture is very visible in Ireland, especially in the counties which have a low density count such as Kerry and Donegal. Language Throughout the United Republic of Ireland, English and Irish are the most commonly spoken languages. Even though Gaelic Irish is the most spoken language, English is the dominant language. Road signs are bilingual and all government documents are released in both languages. Due to immigration, Polish is also a language that is spoken throughout Ireland but it is not as dominant as the English and Irish languages. Other languages that are spoken in Ireland include Chinese, Spanish, Scottish, French, Italian, Russian and German. Religion Religious freedom occurs in Ireland but Christianity is the dominant religion. 93% of people in Ireland classify themselves as Christians. 86.6% of people follow the catholic church and only 4% follow the protestant church or another Christian religion. Ireland's patron saints are Saint Patrick, Saint Bridget and Saint Colomba. Education There are four levels of education: Pre School, Primary School, Secondary School and Higher school. The education are under direction by the Minister for Education. In Ireland, education is compulsory between the ages of 4 and 15 years. The leaving cert is the final exam in the compulsory levels of school and is taken after 2 years of study. Sports Soccer, Gaelic and Hurling are the 3 most popular sports on the Island of Ireland. 41% of sport attendances is represented by football, followed by Gaelic at 23% and hurling at 14%. The national soccer league in Ireland is the League of Ireland. The national football team of Ireland play at international level and a administered by the Football Association Ireland or FAI. Other popular sports on the island of Ireland include Swimming, Golf, Tennis, Table tennis, Boxing, Crickey, Fishing, Rugby, Hockey and cycling. Media The Irish news Network or INN is the countries main source of news and entertainment, it is also a public broadcaster through Television, Radio and newspapers. It is funded by a license fee along with advertisements. There are lots of other television channels in Ireland and citizens can choose whether or not to have multichannel networks. The most common multichannel network is sky which operates throughout Ireland and gives people in Ireland the chance to view worldwide channels. The film industry in the United Republic of Ireland is quite big, countrywide but in relation to the rest of the world, it is very small. Category:Promcapablic nations Category:United Republic of Ireland